Kagome, Kagome
by Rainheart344
Summary: The ninja are in the woods when they find an abandoned orphanage. The children there force them to play a game, called "Kagome Kagome". What will happen. T for... Things (Death, violence, horror, etc.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Kagome Kagome or Ninjago. **

* * *

"Remind me why we're here again?" Jay muttered as he and the other four ninja and Nya walked through some woods.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked nervously. A large building, covered in ivy, loomed in front of them.

"I sense life," Zane breathed.

"Well, let's go," Kai went to the door and pushed it open easily. The others followed nervously. Laughing could be heard down a long and dark hallway. Jay shivered as they walked it.

The laughter was coming from a room where the door was slightly open. There were a few blood stains, but that didn't stop Kai. He pushed the door and the children, sitting in a circle with a caretaker, who looked about twenty, looked up at them.

"Would you like to play a game?" The female caretaker smiled. She had short brown hair and eyes to match, and bandages covering her right eye.

"Uh, no thanks. We're just lost," Jay replied awkwardly.

The door slammed shut.

"Too bad," A girl, looking about sixteen with blonde hair put in an odd ponytail on the side of her head and bandages covering most of her face, smiled a creepy grin.

"Let's play Kagome Kagome!" A fourteen year old said happily. She had short blonde hair, with clips holding it in place and a big white bow on her head. And she had just one arm, the other wasn't there and where it should've been was covered in bandages. A boy, who looked exactly like the girl, same height and everything, shoved Kai into the middle. The boy's head had bandages all around it, letting only his eyes, nose, mouth and a small ponytail in the back of his head poke out.

The kids held hands. "If you flinch, you lose!" A girl with pink corkscrew pigtails and one foot said cheerfully. The children started to move in a circle.

"Kagome, kagome, nigeranu you ni, kagome kagome, nani shite asobu no?" Kai flinched.

"Uh oh, you lost!" A girl with long teal pigtails laughed. This girl had bandages covering her legs. She picked up a sharp knife. "You lost the game! You flinched." She swung.

Kai screamed as his arm fell onto the ground next to him and the twin children dragged him out of the circle, then joined their friends again. The girl with the side ponytail pushed Zane in next. They sang the whole chant and when Zane didn't flinch, the boy with the small ponytail and bandages all over his face lashed out and Zane flinched. The boy picked up the knife.

"Aww, no fair," His twin whined. "I wanna do it, Len!" 'Len' handed his twin the knife. She swung at Zane's neck before he could react. His head rolled to the ground and the girl with the corkscrew pigtails and the girl with the side ponytail dragged Zane's body next to Kai's unconscious body.

Zane's neck was still sparking as the caretaker dragged Cole in next. The black haired teen folded his arms and smirked. "You can't scare me,"

Len's twin gave a sickening grin. "We have our ways,"

"Kagome, kagome, nigeranu you ni, kagome, kagome, nani shite asobu no? yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!" Cole flinched when a boy with dark blue hair and bandages covering the top of his head gave him a sickening grin. "Give me the knife, Rin." So that was the twins names. Rin and Len. Huh.

"That was easy." A boy with long purple hair and bandages over both his ears laughed.

"You lost the game because you flinched!" The boy with blue hair sang as he swung before Cole could react. Cole's head, with glassy eyes in a surprised expression, rolled on the floor and stopped at Jay, Lloyd and Nya's feet.

"Who's next? Who's next to flinch, next to die!" A girl who couldn't have been older than nine sang as she dragged Lloyd into the middle. "You'll be next, next to flinch! Next to meet the knife!" Lloyd flinched as soon as they started.

"Yuki, you picked the wrong one," The girl with the side ponytail whined. "He didn't last long enough!"

Yuki shrugged. "Oh, well. Kaito, the knife if you please." Yuki was acting mature for her age, if nine was how old she was. Kaito grinned and handed her the knife.

"You were next and you flinched! You flinched and now you die!" Yuki lead the rest of the kids in the short song. Lloyd was dead before Nya and Jay could react.

"Who's next, who's next! Who's going to flinch next!" The children sang.

The girl with the side ponytail stood. "Pick a good one, Neru," The girl with the corkscrew pigtails cheered.

Neru grabbed Nya by the arm and made her sit in the circle. Jay tried to race in after her, but Len blocked his way. "Only the next to meet the knife, the next to flinch, goes in the circle!" He sang.

Nya was tough, so she might last. _Live, _Jay thought. _Don't flinch Nya. _

The children sang their whole song. Nya didn't flinch, not when Len lashed out or when Kaito gave his sick grin.

"Oh well! You're no fun, we'll play with you again soon!" They dragged Nya out of the circle and Jay in. Neru gave him a sickening toothless grin.

"Kagome, kagome, nigeranu you ni, kagome, kagome, nani shite asobu no? yoake no ban ni  
nakama ni nareru ne!" Jay flinched as the girl with teal pigtails flashed him a wide, scary grin, that could've easily scared Slender Man.

"You lost, you flinched, you can meet our friend the knife!" The girl sang as she swung. Jay dodged and landed on his hands and knees near the purple haired boy and the girl with corkscrew pigtails.

"You can't run, you're not allowed to hide!" They sang. "Meet the knife, for you flinched and must die!"

Jay screamed as the knife came in contact with his throat.

Nya made it through another round without flinching.

"If you won't flinch," The children sang. "We will hold you down, hold you 'til you scream, 'til your throat hurts and it's raw and dry! Miku swings the knife and Rin and Len hold you down! Kaito and Gakupo make a circle with Luka and Gumi and Yuki and Neru and Teto and caretaker Meiko! You are fated to die with us!"

The girl with teal pigtails, presumed to be Miku, held the knife. The twins, now known to be Rin and Len, held her down. Kaito, Yuki, Neru and the ones Nya knew the names to but couldn't tell which one was which in the dim light circled her. Nya screamed as the blade came in contact with her throat. The last thing she heard was Rin and Len singing.

"You didn't flinch, we held you down, held you down 'til you screamed!"

* * *

**Sorry if that got creepy for anyone, and characters were OOC. (Technically, people make up the personality's for the Vocaloids, so I just went with what I thought fit Kagome Kagome) **


End file.
